


Superman and the Illuminati

by ctbn60



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois face their biggest test yet as they are targeted by a mystery group calling themselves The Illuminati, a supposedly mythical group with designs on destroying Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman and the Illuminati

I already did a cover for this wonderful story. It is a WIP. It's full of mystery, intrigue, french!!! Clark, Lois and Lex. And so far it is wonderful and has kept me on the egde of my seat. If WIP's aren't your thing be sure to check it out when it is complete. You will not be sorry.

Authors: Phoenixnz and baron_de_superbielle  
Title: Superman and the Illuminati  
Characters: Clark, Lois, Lex, Tess, Kara, Oliver, Chloe, and various members of the Illuminati  
Genre: Drama/intrigue/semi-future-fic  
Rating: PG - for now  
Setting: About a year after the end of Season 10, assuming Clark and Lois are married, Chloe has returned and all secrets are out in the open  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to DC Comics, the CW and whoever, as for the Illuminati, who knows?

Summary: Clark and Lois face their biggest test yet as they are targeted by a mystery group calling themselves The Illuminati, a supposedly mythical group with designs on destroying Superman.

Click on the photos below for links to the larger versions.

 

 

[ ](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/Illwallpapernopeople.jpg)  
---  
[ ](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/IL_Main.jpg)


End file.
